


Never Alone

by shewearsglasses



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fake Character Death, Returning Home, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewearsglasses/pseuds/shewearsglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you want?" Her voice was full of danger and accusations, her glare was sharper than the knife against his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This assumes that Dick faked his own death without Barbara knowing. This begins as he returns to her.

"What do you want?"

Her voice was full of danger and accusations. Her glare was sharper than the knife against his throat.

He swallowed thickly, noting the red surrounding her icy green eyes, and the smudged make-up at her lips. His words came out in a jumble. He didn't know where to begin, "Babs..."

"Don't talk like you know me!" She was shouting, and liquid had gathered in her eyes. She was losing it, and with her anger came a thin red line at his neck, "You know nothing about me! You lost that right years ago when you abandoned me!"

"Barbara, calm down..." He tried again, hands edging toward her shoulders, but she only pressed the knife deeper into his skin. He hissed, "Babs!"

"No! No! No!" She shrieked, hair falling into her face as she leaned forward. Her palm, the one not holding the glinting weapon, held his bicep against the wall. Her grip tightened a fraction as her knife eased away. "No..."

Her mind was a tornado of memories: his calm hands helping her from the wheelchair, his smooth lips brushing over her collarbone, his dark form disappearing over the rooftop and out of sight. "Barbara..." He was whispering now, trying to coax the knife from his neck, "I never abandoned you."

"How can you say that!" Behind her foggy glasses, her eyes held distrust, anger, but above all else: affection. "You left me to assume you were dead, drowned, broken! I visited your fucking grave, for god's sake!"

Her head fell slightly, the knife dropping to the floor. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, "How could you... I thought I'd lost you!"

Gently, so as not to frighten the woman, he brought his arms up to wrap around her. "I'm here, Babs. I'm okay."

"But—"

"No, I'm so sorry," He whispered into the shell of her ear, dropping a quick kiss to her jawline. "I'd blame Bruce, and his need to keep the case covert, but I could have let you know somehow." His breath misted across her temple as he kissed her hairline. He placed his large hands on either side of her head to tilt her face up to him, "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." His nose drew in the sensuous smell of her hair.

Her lips tilted up as she wrapped her arms tightly around him, "never leave me again."

"Never," he promised into her hair.

"I love you, Babs," He whispered, fingers caressing her waist. He left behind sloppy kisses in her curly bangs.

She hummed in contentment, "I love you too, Dick." 


End file.
